


You will be Missed

by Fan628



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Sister Morgan, Big Brother Peter Parker, I love you 3000, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, baby Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan628/pseuds/Fan628
Summary: AVENGERS: ENDGAME SPOILERS ahead.Tony left something for Peter with Morgan.Morgan and Peter find comfort with each other, after all losing someone so important isn't easy.





	You will be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers: Endgame Spoilers ahead. 
> 
> If you have watched the movie continue.  
> If not please don’t. I do not want to spoil the movie for you. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

‘Peter?’ 

‘I just want to be alone May.’ Peter whispered, before running off. 

He jumped up and sat on the roof. 

The roof of this fallen hero and father-figures house. 

 

He covered his face and cried. 

 

‘Hi!’ Peter turned to see a girl by the window under him. 

‘Hey.’ He whispered, wiping his face. 

‘I’m Morgan Stark.’ 

‘I’m Peter Parker.’ 

Peter lowered himself and sat on the windowsill. 

 

‘I know. You my daddy’s hero, he said you my brother.’ Morgan said, instantly confusing Peter. 

‘W-what?’ 

 

‘My daddy said you’re my brother. Ohhh I have something for you.’ Morgan said, before running to the lounge. 

 

Peter was really confused but chose to follow her.

She sat on the floor by the sofa and he copied her 

 

‘My daddy told me to give you this.’ Morgan handed him a brown paper bag. 

** \- T.S and M.S **

Peter smiled at his hero’s handwriting and Morgan’s untidy writing. 

 

‘What’s is it Baby Stark?’ 

‘Baby Stark! Like Baby shark.’ Morgan giggled. 

‘Baby shark like the kids song?’ Peter had seen the video when he was watching Spider-Man videos on YouTube. 

‘Yes. Do you know it?’ 

‘I do. Do you?’ Peter felt happier with Morgan. 

 

‘Let’s sing it but Stark not shark.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

 

‘Baby Stark, doo doo doo doo doo doo

Baby Stark, doo doo doo doo doo doo

Baby Stark!

Mommy Stark, doo doo doo doo doo doo

Mommy Stark, doo doo doo doo doo doo

Mommy Stark!

Daddy Stark. . .’ 

Morgan’s smile fell and she stopped singing. 

 

‘Baby Stark are you ok?’ Peter ask, as he held her hand. 

‘My daddy isn’t coming back.’ 

Peter sighed unsure of how to comfort her when he was in pain. 

‘Baby Stark um. . .your dad is a hero. He saved everyone.’ Peter hugged her tightly. 

She hugged him back just as tight. 

They stayed silent while remembering Tony. 

 

‘Daddy said you a superhero.’ 

‘I am. It’s a secret though.’ 

‘I’m good at secrets. I didn’t tell mommy, daddy said shit.’ 

Peter began laughing, ‘Shhh don’t say that. It’s a bad word.’ 

 

Morgan ignored him and said ‘Open it.’ Gesturing to the bag by his leg. 

Peter opened it and inside was a pair of sunglasses. 

She took the glasses from his hand and put it on his face. 

 

He pushed the glasses up his nose and it beeped. 

Everything around him looked like his spider suits vision. 

 

‘Hey kid.’ Tony appeared in holographic form in the glasses. 

‘Mr Stark?’ Peter whispered in disbelief. 

 

‘I’m not sure what to say and you know I hate following speech cards. You must have met Morgan and she gave you the glasses, these are mine. I wore them the day we fought Thanos. Sorry I’m getting sidetracked. If you heard my message then you know, I had doubts and worries regarding the time travel. My biggest worry was you coming back and not being able seeing you. Another worry was you not coming back. Morgan asked who the boy in our internship picture is, I told her you are her brother. . .and my hero. I promised to be your mentor and I intend to fulfill my promise. These glasses are suited with the same technology as your spider vision and my Iron Man helmet. It will help you be Spider-Man discreetly. Only you can access the technology with your finger print on the nose bridge. No one can hear what is being said as the glasses use bone conducting technology. Karen is built into the glasses. I’ve left multiple messages for you, Karen knows which message is to be played during what situation.’

 

Peter closed his eyes tightly, he did not want to cry again.

 

‘Now I need to ask you for a favor. I need you to watch out for Morgan. I really wanted to see her grow up but Thanos had other plans. I am so lucky to have had Pepper and Morgan by my side. If I lost Pepper and you during the snap I would have fallen into insanity. I got Morgan but I lost you and I really wanted to have you both by my side. . . Ok let’s cut the emotional nonsense, advice time. I missed you kid and if all went as planned, you are safely back and I’m am there too. B-but if I’m not there then, you need to step up. But I don’t want you pressuring yourself and overwhelming yourself to be everyone’s hero. You are an Avenger and that means you have a team to help you and for you to help them. Don’t try to be Iron Man or Tony Stark, be Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Be Better. Be the hero I know you are. . .’ 

 

Tony stopped talking as Morgan ran into the hologram. 

‘Daddy I found another Spider-Man video!’ 

‘Then we need to go watch it, Morgan H Stark. But you go first I need to finish this.’ 

‘Ok daddy.’ 

‘She loves Spider-Man. Peter remember with great power comes great responsibility. . . Hahaha sorry couldn’t help myself. Enjoy the glasses and don’t swear around Morgan, I learnt that the hard way. Peace out Pete.’ Tony held up a peace sign as the hologram faded. 

 

Peter wondered why Morgan was so quiet, he looked down and saw her sleeping against his arm.

 

‘Peter?’ 

‘Hi Mrs Stark.’ 

Pepper smiled at the sight, ‘Did she pull you away?’ 

‘No I wanted to be alone but being with Morgan is better. I don’t feel so sad.’ Peter explained, as he leaned back. 

 

‘Did your aunt tell you?’ Pepper asked, taking a seat on the sofa. 

‘Tell me what?’ 

‘We selling this house. Tony said it’s too far out and it’s dangerous being here alone, so he bought a house in Queens. It’s closer to the new Avengers facility and it’s next door to your apartment building.’ 

‘No way. Really?’ Peter grinned. 

‘Yeah. We’ll move there during the week.’ Pepper said, smiling back at him. 

Tony was right his happiness is contagious. 

 

‘I’m glad, I promise Mr Stark I’ll watch out for Morgan. So I’ll watch out for you too.’ 

‘Please do, I’d love for Spider-Man to be our personal hero.’ Peppers statement made him smile even wider. 

 

Peter yawned. 

‘You must be tired. Take a nap here with Morgan.’ 

‘Shouldn’t I be with everyone?’ 

‘No. What you should be doing is sleeping.’ 

Pepper got a blanket and ushered him to the sofa. 

He laid Morgan down before he took his shoes and jacket off. 

‘I’ll tell May you here.’ 

Peter nodded with a yawn. 

 

He laid against the arm of the sofa and Morgan cuddled into his side. 

 

And at that moment he knew he would be okay. 

The pain and loss would never go away but Peter was lucky to have such amazing people in his corner. 

 

—

Tony Stark. . .

The Genius 

Billionaire 

Playboy 

Philanthropist 

Father 

Mentor 

Friend 

And HERO will forever be missed. 

His legacy and his work will forever remain. 

He will always have a place in our hearts and memories.

Thank you for being our Hero. 

WE LOVE YOU 3000. 

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions???


End file.
